yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 4.0 Characters
Characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 4.0. Protagonists thumb|300px|right|Yami, Tea, and everyone else celebrating the gang getting the parts. Yami - During a New Years Eve party up north, Yami ends up singing with a girl named Tea, and they begin to fall in love. When Yami finds out that Tea's transferred to his school, Yami can't stop thinking about her. Yami and Tea end up taking a look at musical auditions and end up singing as a way to comfort Serenity, who just got shouted down by Mai. They end up with a call back that turns the whole school topsy-turvy. Yami is then confronted by his friends about it, so Atem says what they want to hear just to shut them up, and Tea hears, so she breaks up with Yami. Yami then runs up to Tea and explains that he didn't mean what he said, so Tea and Yami get back together, and they and their friends come up with a plan to do their friends' events and the call-back at the same time through a power outage, and Yami and Tea end up with the parts. [[Tea Gardner|'Tea']] - A girl who recently transferred to Domino High. She met Yami on New Years Eve during a party just before she moved. They ended up singing and began to fall in love. Yami and Tea end up taking a look at musical auditions and ended up singing as a way to comfort Serenity after she was shouted down by Mai. This also lands the two of them a call back that turns the whole school topsy-turvy. Tea's confronted by her friends about it, but they trick Tea into believing that Atem doesn't really care about her, so she breaks up with him. Yami then explains that he didn't mean what she heard him say, so they get back together and do the call-back with their friends' support. They then end up with the parts. [[Seto Kaiba|'Kaiba']] - Kaiba's a teammate of Yami's. Once Yami gets a call back with a brainiac named Tea, Kaiba tries to keep things the way they are and tries to get things back to normal by working together with Ishizu to break Yami and Tea up by getting Yami to say things that he knew Yami knew would shut them up while Tea was listening. After that, Kaiba realizes what he did and tells Yami the truth and throws his support behind his friends. Kaiba and Ishizu then begin dating. [[Ishizu Ishtar (Character)|'Ishizu']] - A new friend of Tea's. She is the leader of the brainiacs. When Yami and Tea get a call back to the musical, Ishizu and Kaiba team up to break the two up, it works, but Ishizu feels horrible afterwords. Ishizu then throws her support behind her friends and arranges a black out, so Yami and Tea can do their call back. Ishizu and Kaiba then begin dating. Joey - A teammate of Yami's. Joey's secret desire is to bake, and he dreams of making the perfect creme brule... Yeah... Serenity - The writer of the school musical. She's very timid at first, but her new friendships with Yami, Tea, and their friends helps her become more assertive. [[Tristan Taylor|'Tristan']] - A teammate of Yami's. [[Mana|'Mana']] - A friend of Tea and Ishizu. She wants to dance, and she eventually gets the chance to do what she wants after Yami and Tea get the parts. Isis - Duke - Rebecca - Aknamkanon - Yami's dad and coach. He's against Yami doing anything but Duel Monsters until he sees him sing with Tea and throws his support behind Yami. Antagonists thumb|300px|right|Mai and Bakura's audition. Bakura - [[Mai Valentine|'Mai']] - Mai is a high school actress, and she will do anything to stay on top. When Yami and Tea get a call back, giving her and her brother Bakura competition, she gets agitated and tries to stop them by tricking Rebecca to switching the auditions to a date where they both have important obligations to their friends, but that fails, and in the end she accepts losing to them and celebrates with everyone else. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:DogoHalibar's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 4.0 Category:Characters